


Our Safe Place

by vixsn_x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Flowers, Fluff, George Villain Arc, Happy Ending, I suck at tags, Karl is a timetraveler, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mild Smut, Minecraft IRL, Murder, Psychopaths In Love, Sapnap is so underrated, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), slightly cliche, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixsn_x/pseuds/vixsn_x
Summary: "Join me Georgie.""Dream.. my people, my kingdom.""Cmon George, we can rebuild it all. Make it our own Garden of Eden. Don't you want full control again?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Our Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> before we get started i would like to say that this is heavily inspired by a video post by @hellyeahbooks on tiktok, please go check out their videos <3
> 
> i enjoyed writing this one, constructive criticism welcome. if you haven’t today make sure you go drink some water. :))

They had won. Finally, after weeks of fighting Techno had surrendered and Dream had disappeared to god knows where. But at what cost?

Their king was dead. Murdered mercilessly by his former best-friend, Dream. They couldn't even give him a proper burial because Dream had ran away with his body. 

Besides this though, they could finally be happy. With no villains, they can finally have the SMP they always wanted, a peaceful one. 

Celebrations would begin the next evening at midnight to give everyone time to mourn King George and how heroic he had been, sacrificing himself so that the SMP could be rebuilt into a better place. 

The day went smoothly, everyone rejoiced and they were all thankful to still be alive. Tommy and Tubbo sat on the bench listening to the discs, thinking about how far they'd come. On the other hand, Sapnap spent the entire day cooped up in his house, crying on Karl's shoulder and wondering why he had lost everyone. 

Everyone had reacted differently but things were going to get better and that was something they were all happy about. 

A ball was planned for that night. No one was quite sure who had set the whole thing up but no one questioned it. 

Soon enough, the time had come. Everyone was dressed up in either suits or dresses, even Quackity made an effort (in his own way). 

Everyone was dancing, drinking and genuinely having a good time. The night was going great.

Then, the music was turned down and a voice everyone recognised began to speak.

"Celebrating without me?" 

Everyone looked to the top of the stairs where they had all entered from. There stood their king. George. 

He was dressed in a fully black suit and a matching shirt. The top button was unbuttoned and his tie was loose. His crown rested atop his head, shining brightly, contrasting his dark outfit. He had ditched the goggles and everyone could see his eyes. The eyes they had all been longing to see this past day. However, this was not the George they knew. This George was wearing a sarcastic smirk, not his typical boyish smile.

And then, the unexpected happened. Dream walked in. Everyone collectively gasped, expecting their king to do something. Arrest him or kill him, they didn't care which one. Dream was also dressed in a black suit and shirt, with his well-known mask clutched in his hand. 

He stood by George's side and linked their arms together, George placing a quick kiss on Dream's cheek. 

Dream dropped the mask and everyone immediately knew they were done for. Their king had obviously been brainwashed. There was no way George would turn on them, would he?

George looked upon his people, arm still linked with Dream's, all of them wearing identical, terrified looks. All except two, Sapnap had his jaw wide open staring at them, a single tear rolling down his face and Karl, who gave them a gentle smile. 

"I'm guessing you all want an explanation?" Some of the bolder people in the audience had nodded whilst the rest remained silent. 

"Allow me to explain then..."

~~~~

He was being carried. He really should've done something, anything really. But the warmth of being in this mystery person's arms was enough to make him snuggle deeper into this person's chest.

It was a chuckle that made him open his eyes. A chuckle he recognised all too well.

"Dream?" His voice had come out softer than he expected

"Rest, George." 

"Can't. Need to go back. The war." It struck him suddenly. "Oh my god. The war! I'm not on your side! Let me go back."

He tried to wriggle out of Dream's arms but Dream had a firm grip on him.

"I told you Georgie, you need to rest. Let me clean up your wounds and if you still want to fight, i'll let you go."

George was tired and in pain. He went back and forth between the two ideas and decided to give in.

"Fine, but you are taking me back as soon as we're done."

"Of course Gogy."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not Gogy?" A small grin appeared on the taller man's face.

"Only my friends can call me that."

"That hurts Georgie. I thought we were friends." 

"We stopped being friends the moment you turned against everyone on the SMP."

They came to a small clearing on a mountain. There was a small little house and Dream carried George inside and set him down on a random surface.

George dangled his legs over the edge, desperately trying to distract himself from the fact that he and Dream were alone together for the first time in months. 

Dream appeared in front of him with bandages and a damp cloth. Carefully Dream dabbed the cut he had on his forehead with the cloth, cleaning it. Then he moved to George's wrist and bandaged it up.

"Cmon George, haven't you missed me at all?"

A moment of silence passed between them as Dream carried on bandaging up George's wrist. "No."

"Why not?" A small frown appeared on the blonde's face.

"You aren't worth it." Dream finished and looked up, George looked into his yellow-looking eyes, ones that he knew were green. 

"I can make it worth it George." Dream took a step forward, spreading George's legs slightly and standing between them. "Cmon Georgie, your even sat on the crafting table for me."

George looked down and he was in fact, sat on the crafting table. He looked back up and him and Dream made eye contact. 

All feelings he had tried to bury immediately rose back to the surface of his mind. His thought all consumed by Dream. After thirty seconds of searching Dream's face for even a sign that he didn't want this, George leaned in. 

The kiss was desperate, full of want and need. Not wanting to be seperate at all. Dream pulled away and George was confused, until Dream started speaking.

"Be mine for tonight, forget about the war, about you being king. Hell, forget about everything. Tonight, promise, we can just be two normal people showing how much we love each other."

"I promise, Dream. We'll have to talk about this tomorrow though."

"I know," Dream planted a light kiss on George's neck. "But for now... just forget."

That night they did show eachother just how much they meant to eachother, through slow gentle kisses, screaming each other's names and murmurs of words they had waited an eternity to say to each other. 

The next morning came sooner than they had both wanted. George woke up first, trapped in Dream's warm embrace. He thought over the events of last night, a light blush spreading across his cheeks at the thought. Dream shifted behind him and pressed his nose into George's neck. 

"Morning."

"Dream..."

"I know, I know. Just give me a moment."

George turned and faced Dream. This was what he had been dreading, talking about what they were to do next, all he wanted was to stay up in this clearing, forgetting that anyone else existed besides the two of them. 

"Join me Georgie."

"Dream.. my people, my kingdom."

"Cmon George, we can rebuild it all. Make it our own Garden of Eden. Don't you want full control again?"

George thought about it for a minute. People rarely ever listened to him, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure if the SMP saw him as a ruler or just someone there for the sake of a hierarchy.

"It would be us against everyone else... we'd never win."

"Sapnap and Karl are with us."

George pulled a confused look.

"They've been working with me for a while now, they want everything back to normal as much as we do. What they don't know is that you are on our side."

"Hey, I never said I was in your side."

"Well are you Georgie?" Dream put his mouth next to George's ear and whispered. "Are you in?"

~~~~

"And now we're here." He had left out the bits that were less PG, minors being around and all.

"Sapnap, Karl, would you like to join us?" Dream said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Karl and Sapnap shared one look at each other and simply nodded before making their way up the stairs. Sapnap standing beside George and Karl next to Dream. 

George turned towards Sapnap who smiled at him, signalling they would talk later.

Everyone was terrified. The four of them could beat all them in minutes. George, who was their king and incredibly skilled, having learnt from Dream who had never failed to win. Sapnap, who was George's right hand man and Dream's childhood best friend and Karl, who up until recently served no purpose but now, he was possibly the most important. Karl knew of the future, he knew this would happen, he knew he would have to be on the winning side if he wanted to live. So he was and he was glad because here with his boyfriend, Sapnap and his best friends, he was happy.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Tommy spoke up loudly.

"Don't you understand Tommy?" George said smirking. "We were all happy before you. Life was great, peaceful. You are the problem Tommy."

"I am not the problem! You guys are!" 

"Before you, we all had fun. No fear of war or turning against your friends." Sapnap said face blank.

"You are the reason this SMP can no longer be our haven." Dream said. "Even if I wasn't in the picture, you would still cause problems. You thrive off chaos Tommy, it's all your good for."

Simultaneously Dream, George, Sapnap and Karl drew out enchanted netherite swords from their backs. 

No one in the crowd had come with any sort of armour or weapon. They felt no need to. They regretted not doing so now. 

"No mercy for any of you." George said, grinning, as he slowly walked down the stairs. 

Everyone held their breath. George snapped his head towards a random person. Skeppy.

George grinned at him, Dream watching with pride from the top of the staircase. 

Before anyone could react, George drove his sword straight into Skeppy's chest. Blood splattered all over George's face and suit. He withdrew his sword from Skeppy and let his body fall to the floor, slowly bleeding out. Bad ran over to him immediately and started crying, begging for any higher power to have mercy on them. 

George turned to the rest of the crowd. A large grin on his face, his eyes holding pure evil.

He threw the sword over his shoulder and smirked.

"Who's next?"

~~~~

4 months had passed since the fall of the SMP.

George, Dream, Karl and Sapnap were now living in a flower biome, surrounded by wildlife and vegetation. Their cottage was simple but they loved it nonetheless. 

It took them a while but finally they could be happy. In their own Garden of Eden.


End file.
